


I Want Your Midnights

by auroreanrave



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 05:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13229442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroreanrave/pseuds/auroreanrave
Summary: Foggy and Thor and the countdown to New Year's Eve.





	I Want Your Midnights

**Author's Note:**

> A silly rarepair fic to enter 2018 with because the idea of Foggy and Thor is too cute not to immediately write twenty or so fics about. Hope you enjoy this and Happy New Year!
> 
> Title comes from Taylor Swift's 'New Year's Day'.

And so it goes that Foggy Nelson ends up spending New Year's Eve at the Avengers Tower in Manhattan. 

He doesn't mean to - or rather, he does, it's not that he ends up there accidentally or by chance, somehow stumbling through security to hobnob with New York's elite - but when your best friend falls in with Tony Stark, the invites appear with alarming regularity and Foggy can never say no to free champagne and canapes and whatever entertainment Stark has planned.

The night itself has been fun so far; said free champagne is enough to make Foggy's head shimmer a little, nowhere near drunk but enough to make everything a little sweeter, and Foggy himself has spent possibly the best hour of his entire life talking to Pepper Potts and Darcy Lewis about city infrastructure and modern legislature and the situation in Bashran and who is the cutest of the SHIELD agents here tonight. Matt has spent the evening ensconsed with Karen and Natasha, comparing fighting techniques and enjoying the attentions of two beautiful women.

Then it's a few minutes to midnight and Foggy stumbles outside onto the balcony, to get some fresh air and to avoid the sights of happy couples kissing when the clock strikes. He's no miser, but he can kiss his friends in the aftermath, rather than avoiding awkwardness when the big ball in Times Square drops.

"You are Matthew's friend, yes?" Foggy turns, his elbows on the balcony rail, and wow Thor Odinson is significantly hotter in person, even though Thor in any sort of visual medium looks like a Greek statue come to life. He's in warm flannel and jeans and his smile could outshine all the fireworks in the world.

"I am," Foggy says, because impossible hotness be damned, he's still polite and a conversationalist, damnit, and offers his hand, "Foggy Nelson."

"Foggy," says Thor, grinning, pumping his hand so hard Foggy worries it might become dislocated before too long. "A marvellous name! Were you born on foggy weather?"

"No, I just couldn't say Franklin when I was a baby," says Foggy. "It just sort of stuck."

"It suits you," says Thor. "I am unused to a lot of Midgard customs, but these are most fun. The celebration of surviving a whole year."

Foggy laughs, because true. "Yep. Actually true, we're just thrilled to have made it to the end that it becomes a big party. Admittedly a party of too much booze, but..."

Thor beams. "There is no such thing as too many libations. Our celebrations go on for days and then we sleep for a week or two following them."

"You hibernate after partying? Is there somewhere I can sign up to become one of you?" 

"I think an exception could be made for one of your honour, Franklin," says Thor. Foggy scrunches his eyebrows up a little.

"What honour?"

"Your friend and partner Matthew has spoken to me on numerous occasions about your bravery, your friendship, your cool head and kind heart," says Thor. His eyes seem to glow a little, but that's the champagne in Foggy's mind, it must be. He owes Matt a cookie basket or something.

"Matt's very sweet and prone to the odd lie, so please don't take it all to heart. Maybe ninety percent to heart."

"I am sure it is entirely true," Thor insists. He brushes next to Foggy, their arms touching, and Foggy tries to stop thinking about how Thor's massive biceps would look wrapped around him.

A breeze sweeps through them as more people head out onto the balcony, under a minute to go and the best view in the city for the Times Square ball, and Foggy shivers because he left his jacket inside over a chair.

"Here," Thor says, and immediately Foggy has the softest jacket in the world draped over his shoulders like a fragile heroine in a Jane Austen novel, and he can't help but snuggle into it because it's softer than anything Foggy's ever worn and smells like pine and woodsmoke and clean laundry, so comforting a fragrance he nearly buries his nose into the lapel.

"Thanks," says Foggy, "but I don't want you to - "

"I'll be fine," grins Thor. "I've battled frost giants in nothing but ceremonial armour. I can withstand a little cold wind."

"See I'm just too delicate," Foggy jokes, and then it's ten seconds, and everything's aglow and on the count of one, everything explodes into light and sound around them, cheers that echo across the island.

"Happy New Year," Foggy roars, turning to Thor, and Thor's bending down to press a kiss to Foggy's mouth, chaste and sweet and close mouthed, one big hand curled around Foggy's cheek. Foggy kisses back because he can't do anything else, and then he breaks away, and it's then that he notices the other thing in Thor's hand, above them both.

He squints and grins. "I think you've got the wrong tradition there, Thorsome."

Thor beams at the sprig of mistletoe dangling above their heads. "I'm very eager about Midgard traditions, Foggy. You're going to have to show me the right way to do them."

"Isn't there something about Norse gods and mistle - " Foggy says but then Thor's dropping the mistletoe to kiss him again and Foggy's ready this time to make it an even better kiss, even though improving on having the life smooched into you by a Norse demigod with eyes like stars seems damn near impossible.

Foggy learns that night that Thor's arms are even more impressive when wrapped around you, and he wakes up the morning after to Thor singing along off-key to the radio in Foggy's tiny shower and very eager and willing to explore more Midgard traditions with Foggy.

Four weeks and nine dates later, Foggy and Thor buy Matt an enormous cookie basket and Matt laughs and laughs.


End file.
